The Importance of Healing: Amalinda's Story
by spazenport
Summary: The guild, Heroes of the Alliance, needs a healer if they are to survive the battle.


The doors to the inn flew open with more thunder than the small stature of the entering dwarf would imply. Pushing through the crowd, the silver-haired dwarf leapt his armor laden body upon a bar stool. Reaching over his shoulder he started to bring forward his mighty axe when it started to hum.

It was hungry.

Kateff looked around quickly trying to gauge what had charged his war axe's senses. It didn't take long for Kateff to find what had called to Cholgar. Above the bar, on a plaque, was an enchanted troll's arm, writhing in place.

Turning, calling to the bartender, he said "Ye might be wanting to hide yer trophy," he patted Cholgar's handle, "She likes the smell of the undead." Quickly, as though remembering, he added, "And three tankards."

The bartender was a woman who could only be described as _once beautiful_. The tolls of the war had obviously started to wear on her, and all that remained of her beauty was her ever evident steel nerve. As she hid the plaque, Kateff found that he was able to safely release Cholgar. She then dropped the three tankards in front of Kateff.

In mere mockery of the earlier scene, the inn doors burst open again. As another burly dwarf took the stool next to Kateff, a large wind serpent followed causing havoc in its wake. The bartender's steel nerve began to become more evident.

"Get your pet out of here hunter, or no booze!" Without much more than a shocked look, Davlin turned quickly and shouted, "Jaffa be gone!" In response to the command, the wind serpent evaporated.

Kateff, who had ignored the entire exchange, downed two of the tankards before sliding the third toward his comrade. Davlin, though was not done yelling.

To the bartender's back he continued, " In Stormwind they allow pets in _their_ bars! Aye, they say it adds to the entertainment value. Aye, and _their_ bartender's a hell of a lot -"

He was cut off as the bartender, with a remarkable speed, slid a sword from under the bar to under Davlin's beard. "Continue, I dare you."

Silently thanking the heavens that she was an Alliance bartender, Davlin continued, "...err...a hell of a lot uglier than the ugliest woman I've ever seen. Oh, and I...err..heard that they serve kobolds. Nasty place really, could do to take a page from your book."

As she went back to her business, Kateff turned towards Davlin to begin theirs. "Where's Wintone?"

Finishing his tankard, and nervous about ordering another, Davlin answered. "He's emphasizing the importance of this meeting by taking a trip to Teldrassil to see the healers. We just got back from the Thousand Needles. We won the battle, but not before an arrow took him over a ledge."

"We need a healer."

"Aye, or really thick armor...hell, let's just stop getting wounded altogether."

Kateff frowned at Davlin, "Well, smart ass, find us one then."

Davlin nodded and stood, almost losing himself behind the bar. "Aye."

Kateff looked back at his friend. "Wait, I thought you hated Southshore?"

Davlin smiled. "Aye." With that Davlin let rip a loud whistle. The resulting appearance of Jaffa was said to have been heard all the way to Menethil.

Davlin stood before the gryphon mounts outside of Iron Forge. He had assembled two Guild members who would both be perfect for looking for a healer, as well as were people he trusted implicitly. The two Mages he had chosen were Amorace and his love Kameline. Unlike Davlin they were both humans. Kameline was a darker, almost black haired mage, while her counterpart, Amorace, was a slightly more brunette. Both had been in many battles with the guild and would serve the guild again in this quest.

"Ye are to be gone for a month. If ye can't find a proper healer, then return back to the guild council, we'll decide what to do then. Kam, darlin', I want ye to travel to Kalimdor for your search. Amorace, I'll charge ye with searching the Eastern Kingdoms. When ye find what yer lookin' fer, hearth back here and find me. I'll be somewhere near by, no farther than Dun Morogh."

As Davlin finished the orders he watched as the ladies mount the gryphons. He walked over to Kameline on her mount and grabbed her hand. "Ye be careful, the Stonetalon's aren't the type of place to go foolin' around."

Kam leaned and kissed him. "Don't be such a silly dwarf, and stay out of trouble. I like knowing that there are still some bars that don't blacklist me by association."

Davlin smiled and smacked her mount so that it took off. He turned towards Amorace. "Aye, be careful yourself as well. A young mage in the wilderness of Azeroth is fair game to evil." She just smiled.

"Davlin, I thought you were supposed to be the funny council member." She said as she spurred her gryphon.

As it took off she heard him yell after her. "Aye...funny looking...funny smelling...even the accent's fake. I'm no dwarf. Just a damnably short man."

Amorace's landing was more abrupt than she had expected. She attributed this to the strong sense of dislike that this gryphon exuded to being ridden. As she hopped down she took in her surroundings. She was in Booty Bay. It was decided that the best way to start a search of Azeroth would be to start at the southern most tip and make one's way north, city by city. Starting in Booty Bay also had the added benefit of seeing many allies being forced to mingle with the enemy. Booty Bay was neutral territory and many of the people coming off of the boat would be just back from battle and probably in need of a healer.

Amorace made her way towards the inn, silently casting several spells of protection over herself as she walked by a group of rather large and battle-scarred Tauren. She had to almost push her way through them just to enter the Booty Bay inn. As she made her way to the bar she tried to be indiscrete. The rules in Booty Bay were clear, don't start a fight, or else. That didn't mean that people actually followed the rules though. She squeezed between to very inebriated elves at the bar and called to the bartender.

As the little goblin waddled over to her, he looked her up and down and then quickly went to a different customer.

"Hey," she called again after the bartender and, while he started to look at her, he quickly went back to helping customers. There was no fear in his eyes, only a dedication to his work. Reaching deep within herself she channeled her energy through her magics. The rather minute goblin was yanked by unseen hands towards her and held firmly in place, as was noticed by several irate bar patrons. Upon noticing the attention she had grabbed, Amorace quickly released the bartender and asked again.

"Hey, I was looking for-"

"Not booze," he cut her off. Amorace returned his comment with a bewildered look. "It's my job to know what people want. And you want him." He pointed over the bar at a man coming down from the inn's second floor.

He was short for an elf, and dark which quickly placed him under the category of Night Elf. His left eye was sewn shut, and quite obviously had nothing under it. The most outrageous aspect of the elf was his left arm, which ended in a wooden stump. Branching from the stump was a twig with green leaves. He walked straight up to Amorace and glared at her with his good left eye. "Why do you deserve what I have?"

She looked him up and down before answering. "Who says that I want what you have?"

He showed the hint of a smile and took her by the hand and led her out of the inn. Amorace didn't resist, she simply had no other leads and followed hoping she'd be able to fight her way out if necessary.

They walked across Booty Bay and into Stranglethorn Vale. After leaving the trail, they walked for about an hour before she found her patience beginning to wane. Just at she was about to ask him where they were going a small cabin came into site within the forest. The cabin was small, no more then two rooms and was very well hidden by the surrounding vegetation, she only recognized it as habitual because of the smoke coming from the chimney.

"Your war needs healers, and I trained her myself. We just came back from the Barrens. Thirty warriors went in, two healers, me and her. Ten warriors came back, and that's ten more than came back from their battles before we joined their troop. She's good at what she does, but she likes it here. You'll find none better, or more stubborn."

Amorace looked at the hut, then back at the elf. "What about you? Why don't you join us?"

He smiled sadly. "Out of all of those who returned, none of them were saved by me. I've passed my prime. Go and speak with her if she does not come with you then I shall feed you and help you back to Booty Bay. I'll be out here until you finish."

With that Amorace started towards the hut. When she got to the door, she knocked. Amorace heard movement within the hut and stepped back from the door as it swung inward. In front of her was a beautiful human woman who had a look that screamed "battle medic." She had dirty blonde hair and long robes. By the runes covering her robes, she was quite obviously a priest.

"Can I help you?"

Amorace composed herself. "I apologize for interrupting. I've come to request your help."

"Come on in. You can tell me all about it inside."

The inside of the hut was just as covered in vegetation as the outside was. The healer priestess led Amorace towards the eastern room and put herself on the floor and crossed her legs. Amorace followed her lead.

"Now," began the priestess, "my name is Amalinda. How can I help you?"

So far, Amorace was taken aback. Amalinda was not as stubborn as the Night Elf had mentioned. She was actually quite agreeable so far.

"My name is Amorace. I'm a mage from the guild Heroes of the Alliance. We fight the Horde on a regular basis and have recently come to the conclusion that we need to recruit a healer. We're friendly and helpful to everyone, but especially guild members and any help you could offer us would be greatly appreciated. If you're interested then we have to meet hearth to Iron Forge and meet with the guild council. As a guild member you'll also be entitled to other benefits."

Amalinda seemed to think it over for a second before responding. "No."

There was nothing but silence between them for a matter of moments. Finally, Amalinda continued. "I like it here, and what you offer seems no different than what I already have."

"All descriptions are the same, a few words and ideas, but you won't see the difference until you come with us. Don't make your decision now. Hearth with me, meet the council and then decide."

Amalinda closed her eyes and started humming. Amorace's patience was fueled by the need for a healer, but was stretched almost to the breaking point by the next ten minutes of meditative humming. Being a priestess she was most likely conferring with her deity or deities, but that didn't mean it didn't weigh on Amorace's patience. When it finally ended, Amalinda opened her eyes.

"I'll go with you, but I make no promises."

The hearthing back to Iron Forge after only several days gone was completely unexpected by the council, most of all Davlin, who was still outside Dun Morogh hunting boar. Therefore only one council member was around to greet them at the time of Amalinda and Amorace's arrival.

A mightily armed gnome, that came up to about Amalinda's waste greeted them in the military ward of Iron Forge.

"Hello, my name is Wintone. I'm Grand Marshall for the Heroes of the Alliance. We'll set up the council meeting for tonight. Kateff has expressed interest in meeting you."

Amalinda bowed before the gnome.

Wintone turned towards Amorace. "We'll be expecting a full report as well."

"At which point, Priestess Amalinda told me that she would see what we had to offer before making any final decisions."

Kateff nodded and looked at the other council members. Kateff sat in the middle and on each of his sides sat two other council members. On his left sat Wintone and Davlin, Wintone sitting closer to the Guild Master. On his right were Phildor and Brawnwyn. This was the council of the Heroes of the Alliance.

Wintone spoke next. "If you were to join us what would you be able to offer?"

Stone faced, showing no sign of her thoughts, Amalinda spoke. "I've mastered all of the healing arts and can promise that acceptance into your guild, if I were to apply, would insure my undying loyalty. I also know how to handle myself in a fight."

Davlin spoke next. "Let me see." He let out a whistle.

Out of thin air Jaffa appeared and lunged, fangs wide, for the Priestess. Before the wind serpent could sink his lightning fast teeth into her neck she had grabbed Jaffa around his own neck. She held him, and as she did, he started to grow icy cold and his movements slowed, his lashing tail caused her no harm as she slowed him to an almost standstill.

"Ye can handle yerself that's fer sure." He let out a whistle and a surge of electricity jolted up her arm making her drop the wind serpent. A second whistle called him to his master's side.

Kateff straightened himself up. "Do you want into the guild?"

"I've been told of the comradery you all show each other. Words are nothing, I need to see it."

There was silence. After several seconds of it, Kateff spoke again. "All I can ask is that you live with us. See us interact, then decide. I can't stress how much we need you to join us. Let our 'comradery' convince you."

She was bunking in the Iron Forge lodge with Amorace. Staying in her lodge wasn't the idea though, she had to go out and interact.

Her first job was to go out with Wintone and Kateff, see them in their element. It took her a while to find them, Iron Forge was a big place. She finally found that they were hiding away in a small tavern near the Explorer's Ward. They were drinking and laughing.

"And then Phildor started screaming like a little girl." Wintone said.

Kateff almost spit beer out of his nose. "So he just screamed while on fire?"

"Well, not entirely. He started rolling around, and the damn undead mage just started cracking up. So I did too and...oh, hi there Amalinda. How's our newest hopeful?"

Kateff turned and nodded at her.

"I'm good. Currently taking your council's advice." She ordered two beers and downed both of them as the two council members stared at her in awe.

Kateff showed an ear to ear grin that peaked out of his silver beard. "This human I like." He followed suit and ordered and downed two more as well. "Sit girl and tell us about yourself."

Hours later, the three of them, beyond ever remembering being anything even remotely sober sat still laughing.

"Then I shmacked the ole codger...and...and...shaid...ever...ever touch me there again and...and...I don't remember what I said..." She snorted and laughed and was joined by her new found friends in the drunken humor.

She'd never remember how she got home that night, but she'd never forget the fun she had either...well at least the first few hours of it.

Day two she put aside for a different council member. Nursing a mild hangover she decided that fresh air with the hunter Davlin might be interesting. He took her out to the forest between Dun Morogh and Iron Forge, bear hunting.

As she followed him, her knife at the ready, he continued his story. "And then Kateff, on fire, started screaming like a wee girly." He grew silent quickly as he saw a bear. He started mouthing a chant and put his hand on his chest. All of his and Amalinda's tracks vanished and they became slightly transparent. He pulled out his throwing axe, smaller than the one on his back, and moved forward. As he got within throwing distance he pulled his arm back slowly and steadied himself.

Before he could throw it a bolt of lightning launched through the air and took the bear to the ground. Before it could get up Jaffa had sunk his fangs deep into the jugular of the bear.

"Damn yer hide! I'll skin ye and wear ye as a cap! That were mine dammit! That bear were mine!" As he continued to rant the wind serpent turned and launched at his master. Davlin through a fish high above his own head and Jaffa quickly switched targets, batting his wings harder to carry him higher. Before he could get the treat though, Davlin had grabbed Jaffa by his tail and brought him to the ground. They grappled for a few minutes playfully as Amalinda watched.

A sharp whistle caught Amalinda off guard, but not nearly as off guard as Jaffa pouncing her next, continuing his rough housing with his newest toy.

An hour later they were back in Iron Forge carrying meat and a new hide of leather. As they approached the inn that the guild had chosen as this month's home they were greeted by another guildinite.

"There's me wee bit of sunshine." Davlin said and ran forward to give Kameline a kiss. "How's me favorite mage?"

She smiled, "Wonderful, darling. How's my dwarf?"

"Just showin' the new priest lady how to hunt. We've got a council meeting in a few and I think she'll have to discuss a few things. How about you go show her a good time before then?"

Kameline nodded, bent, kissed her dwarf and his bald head, and then walked away with Amalinda.

The ladies didn't go bar hopping or bear hunting. Instead, they went to a small room. While there, they tested each other. Kameline shot a ball of ice at Amalinda, who defended with a shield of frost protection.

This was followed by a succession of smite attacks from Amalinda. Kameline was prepared though, throwing up a shield of ice before she could be hit. This battle carried on until the council meeting, at which no clear winner could be declared.

Sweaty and tired, Amalinda stood again before the council.

Kateff spoke first. "What have you decided?"

She was as stone faced as the first time. "In drinking with you an Wintone, I found myself accepted in a way I've not seen in quite a long time. In seconds you adopted me and treated me as someone you've known for a while. It was...comforting. Davlin showed me that your guild hasn't forgotten what fun is even though there's a war going on. Together he and Kamline showed that your guild can be a place where people can connect and be themselves. Finally, I found that the levity shown by all of this didn't mean that your guild is unprepared for battle. Kameline showed me that you all keep yourselves honed and battle-ready." She took a breath. "If I were to look, I would be hard pressed to find a guild that could possibly be a better choice for joining than this one. It has made my existence as a hired healer seem a little empty. I'd be willing to join if you'll have me."

"Guild vote." Kateff announced.

Phildor and Brawnwyn nodded.

Wintone nodded.

Davlin whistled. Jaffa appeared and wrapped himself lovingly around Amalinda. "That's an aye."

Kateff smiled. "You drink like a guildy, that makes you a guildy."

With Kateff's announcement the guild members walked over and greeted their newest member with open arms.

The next day she went up to Amorace, who was sitting just outside the entrance to Iron Forge, watching the sunrise. "You're leaving?"

"How'd you know?"

"The spirits tell me all sorts of things. Did you know that Minhuria keeps a keg in her room?"

Amorace laughed. "I need to see more of the world. The war doesn't need me. I'm just another mage, and we've got plenty of them. What the world needs is another explorer. Maybe I'll join the league. I don't know. I'll miss this, maybe I'll even be back. Right now I need to find myself."

They stood, embraced each other, and stepped back. As they did so, Amorace seemed to evaporate.


End file.
